creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Laughing Jack
Bio Powers/Weapons Jack’s clawed arms are capable of stretching, allowing him to pull his victims closer to him. He is also an expert at hiding. Movelist Special Moves *Teleport - Laughing Jack teleports in black smoke. *Funny Punch - Laughing Jack winds up his fist and slams it into the ground, creating an explosion. If it's not charged up, the punch just makes the opponent bounce up. *Tenderizer - Laughing Jack rapidly punches in a certain direction. *Funny Slam - Laughing Jack stretches out one arm to grab the opponent. If he successfully grabs him/her, he slams him/her several times before the final smash. *Jack Top - Laughing Jack spins around with his arms out, while moving slighty forward as he spins. **Jack Buster - Followup to Jack Top, using the momentum from the aforementioned move, Laughing Jack wallops the foe with an uppercut. *Jumping Jack - Laughing Jack quickly bursts himself up into the air and slams down into the ground, creating a shockwave. *Throw - Laughing Jack grabs the opponent and jumps over him/her with his arms stretching, followed by throwing him/her. *Reverse Throw - Grabbing the opponent, Laughing Jack stretches him arms and socks the opponent. He then throws him/her. Super Move *Long Reach - When Laughing Jack's eyes go red, he can change the shape of his arms and stretch them further, making them grow so that he can deal more damage. Creepy Finishers *Pop Goes the Weasel - Laughing Jack places a jack-in-the-box under the opponent as Pop Goes the Weasel plays. When the final verse finishes, the jack-in-the-box pops up and impales the opponent. *Laugh this Off! - Laughing Jack slams the opponent into the ground, then starts beating him/her via winding up his body for continuous momentum before he lilfts him/her up and punches him/her in the chest, ripping out his/her heart and several other organs. Friendship *Laughing Jack plays an accordion. *Jack keeps sweets on hand. Fears *Laughing Jack has extreme claustrophobia due to 13 years of inprisonment. Poses Intro *A jack-in-the-box is seen and starts playing Pop Goes the Weasel. When the final verse ands, Laughing Jack jumps out and says “Come one, come all! Whether big or small! To see the best clown of them all!! The one, the only, LAUGHING JACK-IN-A-BOX!!!” Win *Laughing Jack dances like a monkey. Victory *Laughing Jack says, "It's been a blast kiddo, but it looks like our time is up." He then jumps back into his box. Win Quotes *"Come on, it's no fun if you don't watch!" *"Feeling tired already? Why, we're nearly at the grand finale!" Arcade Mode Intro *After the incident with James, Laughing Jack was contemplating his next victim. But he couldn’t find anyone. To him, something wasn’t right. It just wasn’t fun enough. Then, Jack heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Perhaps now Jack could find a way to add more fun in his life. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Laughing Jack was surprised by what he found: A being similar to him named Laughing Jill. Jack and Jill became good friends and together they indulged in Jack’s usual activities. But to Jack, now that he had someone to help him, it just made it all the more fun. Notes *A lot of moves are borrowed from Super Skrull from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (ex: Laugh this Off! is a more violent variation of Super Skrull's Death Penalty hyper combo). *His Pop Goes the Weasel finisher is based on one of Sektor's fatalities. *SabrinaNightmaren's OC, Laughing Jill, appears in his ending in Arcade Mode. Theme Song Laughing Jack's Theme: A Fool or A Clown? (AKA Adachi's Theme) Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Characters